An automatic level, or “auto-level” is an optical instrument used in construction and surveying tasks. In use, the device is approximately leveled using three legs. Once the device is approximately level, the optics are self-leveling in that they are hung like a pendulum within the device. An assistant moves to various locations at a site with a grade rod having a scale printed on it and the operator of the auto-level reads the scale through the eyepiece of the auto-level. The number on the scale is subtracted from the known elevation of the auto-level to determine the elevation at the point where the grade rod is located. The auto-level is used to manage elevations, move elevations for construction and earthmoving projects, and to determine elevations for cuts and fills at construction sites.
The use of auto-levels is problematic in there can be some error in reading the scales printed on the grade rods. More specifically, not every line on the scale of the grade rod is dimensioned so there is some degree of operator skill needed to properly determine the elevation of the location at which the grade rod is located. Furthermore, the readings from the auto-level are entered into a field-book which lists the location and elevations read using the auto-level. In some instances, math errors have resulted in incorrect readings being recorded in the field-book. The field-books are retained both for the project at hand as well as to verify that the readings were and made and other legal reasons. However, reading the field-book by various operators is not always error free both in reading the notes associated with the elevations, but the actual dimensions recorded using the auto-level. As more than one worker may be operating the auto-level on various days of a project, it can be difficult for everyone working on the project to derive the same information from reading the field-book. Additionally, the operator of the auto-level is in communication with assistant holding the grade rod. The assistant frequently plants stakes in the ground where the reading was taken having information such as, “Cut 2 meters,” printed on the stake. Equipment operators at the site will then perform earthmoving operations in accordance with the instructions printed on the stake. However, in some instances communications between the operator of the auto-level and the assistant at the grade rod are impeded and incorrect instructions are then printed on the stake.